Chi Chill
Phạm Huy Hưng '''(sinh ngày 03 tháng 10 năm 1998), tại Thành phố Hồ Chí Minh, Việt Nam,hay còn được biết đến với nghệ danh '''Itachi chill là một DJ,người đọc rap,nhà sản xuất âm nhạc kiêm người viết lời nhạc người Việt Nam. itachi chill là một DJ nhạc dance từ năm 2013 trước khi chuyển sang viết lời nhạc,đọc rap và sản xuất âm nhạc vào năm 2015. 2015 anh cùng hai người bạn là Rapper N.T và nhà sản xuất âm nhạc RVRB cho ra mắt nhóm nhạc dance/hiphop-rap/rockpunk mang tên LVR. Năm 2017 anh còn hợp tác cùng rapper/beatmaker Youbee để cho ra mắt nhóm nhạc dance mới mang tên Y&M Cuối năm 2017 anh cho ra mắt Album phòng thu đầu tiên của mình mang tên "Devil" hợp tác cùng Slushii, RVRB, Twina, Samrui, ...thông qua hãng thu âm DimMak của Steve Aoki. Sự nghiệp 2013-2014 : Từ một cậu bé nhút nhát sợ đám đông đến chàng trai mộng mơ chuyên điều khiển các set nhạc mạnh Năm 2013, itachi chill được người hướng dẫn của anh là Pham đưa đến một club biểu diễn nhạc dance cùng Pham chơi nhạc.Sau đêm đó,cái tên itachi chill bỗng làm quá tãi internet của giới nhạc dance/hiphop Sài thành lúc bấy giờ. Năm 2014,anh ra mắt album tự phát đầu tiên của mình mang tên "Solitary", nhận được sự đánh giá tích cực từ các nhà phê bình âm nhạc từ Billboard. Pham chia sẽ về itachi chill:"đó là một cậu bé tài năng,giàu cảm xúc và hay mộng mơ." 2014-2015 : Gã ồn ào chuyên viết nhạc buồn và người đồng sáng lập LVR 2014 itachi chill lấy được danh tiếng sau khi phát hành bài nhạc "Home sick ". 2015 anh cùng hai người bạn là Rapper N.T và nhà sản xuất âm nhạc RVRB cho ra mắt nhóm nhạc dance /hiphop-rap/ rockpunk mang tên Lost vary ram lấy 3 chữ "LVR" làm tên viết tắt,cùng năm đó anh đã chấp bút cho ca khúc người từng thương hơp tác cùng SevenK,Will & SuKai. Tuy khá ồn ào về đời tư trên các trang mạng xã hội trong giai đoạn này nhưng vào cuối năm 2015, itachi chill cũng thắng giải nghệ sĩ nhạc indie /hiphop/ rap hay nhất tại Wechoice. 2015-2016 : Bước lùi của gã khờ mộng mơ và giai đoạn đáng quên nhất trong sự nghiệp Sự ồn ào của 2015 chưa kết thúc năm 2016,itachi chill liên tục dính vào các hoạt động bạo lực,đánh nhau bên ngoài và ồn ào chuyện tình cảm trên mạng xã hội tuy anh nhận được 2 đề cử cho bài nhạc mới hay nhất "người từng thương" và beat nhạc rap hay nhất cho "Home sick" tại Zma nhưng năm 2016 đúng là năm anh đã suýt quăng tất cả những gì mình có" ra ngoài ô cửa sổ ". RVRB nhận định:"2016 có thể là năm mà itachi chill cậu ta không bao giờ muốn nhớ đến trong cuộc đời mình." 2016-2017 : Biệt danh "hoàng tử nhạc chill" và sự hợp tác cùng với rapper / beatmaker Youbee Đầu năm 2017,một vài bài báo nhạc indie/chill music đánh giá những phát hành từ giai đoạn 2013-2016 của itachi chill và đặt biệt danh cho itachi chill là "Prince of chill music". Tháng 7/2017 anh phát hành bài hát "H không biết đặt tên gì luôn ?" đánh dấu sự trở lại của mình sau một khoảng thời gian ồn ào trên các trang mạng xã hội và "biến mất" khỏi các trang nghe nhạc trực tuyến. Chill đã đánh dấu sự thay đổi trong âm nhạc của mình,một tháng sau khi bản phát hành "H không biết đặt tên gì luôn ?" anh hợp tác cùng ca sĩ kiêm nhạc sĩ Ayu (Momoka Ariyasu) trong ca khúc sorrow thuộc album Devil, bài hát sorrow của anh trở thành một hiện tượng trên các trên wedsite nghe nhạc trưc tuyến như Billboard , Spotify , itunes , beatports,Deepzer,... Cũng trong năm 2017 anh remix lại một số ca khúc từ Skrilllex, Avicii, Martin Garrix và phát hành hai mixtape remix từ nhạc của The Chaimoker & Tiên Tiên. Without you do anh remix từ Avicii được Avicii đăng lại trên Deepzer và phát trên kênh radio của Avicii, Scared to be lonely của anh remix từ Martin Garrix cũng được Martin Garrix bỏ tiền ra mua lại ... anh còn chia sẽ trên Billboard : " Skrilllex là người truyền cảm hứng và thần tượng số một của anh...," sau đó Skrillex đã đăng tweet công khai chia sẻ một số bài hát của itachi chill kèm theo dòng trạng thái :"một cậu bé tuyệt vời,một thứ âm nhạc đẹp !" Sau cú Hit từ sorrow anh ký hợp đồng cùng hãng thu âm DimMak của Steve Aoki để phát hành album mới trong năm 2018 Tháng 8 năm 2017, anh hợp tác cùng rapper/beatmaker Youbee cho ra mắt nhóm nhạc dance mới mang tên You & Me ,họ tham gia giải đấu The mix ss1 và dành vị trí á quân trước khi cùng nhau sản xuất album phòng thu đầu tiên của nhóm mang tên Sadboy. Cuối năm 2017,Y&M mở màng bằng album phòng thu đầu tiên của họ mang tên sadboy. 2017- hiện tại : Từ một cậu bé ồn ào,mộng mơ trở thành một tên nhạc công quỷ dị,ngông cuồng và nổi loạn Cuối năm 2017 anh cho ra mắt Album phòng thu đầu tiên của mình mang tên "Devil" hợp tác cùng Slushii, RVRB, Twina, Samrui,... thông qua hãng thu âm DimMak của Steve Aoki ,ngày 5 tháng 1 năm 2018 anh đạt 2 giải cho bài hát indie/dance hay nhất cho "Sorrow" và nghệ sĩ nhạc indie điện tử được yêu thích nhất năm 2017 do Japan Gold Disc Award tổ chức tại Tokyo,Nhật Bản cũng tại đây anh nhận được chứng vàng cho album "Devil". Sau thành công về mặt thương mại từ Devil. Đầu năm 2018, anh được cung cấp hãng thu âm của riêng mình mang tên Ccleaner dưới sự quản lý của hai hãng thu âm mẹ là Dim Mak & LVR. Giữa năm 2018 anh phát hành album phòng thu thứ 2 của mình mang tên Fire roses, album Fire roses "hoa hồng lửa" đem về cho anh một chứng nhận bạch kim và vô số giải thưởng lớn nhỏ cho bài hát With them hợp tác cùng nghệ sĩ kiêm người thể hiện giai điệu Shilol Dynasty.Bên cạnh With them một số bài hát trong album Fire roses cũng đạt thứ hạng cao trên Billboard như: Come here girl , Hòa Vài Tiếng Mưa , Sài Gòn City , Nhưng Hà Nội , Mây Nhỏ,... Tháng 7,2018 anh trở thành thành viên chính thức của hãng thu âm OwsLa với mật danh Yogi . Bên cạnh OwsLa anh còn được nhãn thu LE7ELS phát hành một số ca khúc từ năm 2017 của anh như "H không biết đặt tên gì luôn ?" ,"Hòa vài tiếng mưa", "Sad"... và album tuyển tập đầu tiên của itachi chill mang tên "Little sad boy". Skrillex nhận xét:" itachi chill là một trong những cậu bé ngông cuồng và nổi loạn nhất mà anh từng làm việc chung tính đến thời điểm hiện tại.Chill thể hiện chất nhạc đầy quỷ dị và màu sắc cực kỳ đen tối trong âm nhạc của cậu ấy" Danh sách đĩa nhạc chi tiết: Danh sách đĩa nhạc và bài hát của itachi chill Album cá nhân 1.Tự Phát : * 2014 : Solitary 2.Phòng Thu : * 2017 : Devil * 2018 : Fire roses 3.Phòng Thu tuyển tập : * 2018 : Little sad boy Album với nhóm 1.Tự Phát : * 2017 : The mix ss1 với Y&M 2.Phòng thu : * 2017 : Sadboy với Y&M Đĩa đơn phòng thu 1.Cá nhân : * 2018 : Desolate 2.Với nhóm : * 2018 : City với Y&M Cuộc sống cá nhân Năm 2014 - 2016, itachi chill từng dính đến nhiều hoạt động ẩu đả,bạo lực như: đánh nhau với một số thành viên thuộc nhóm nhạc cũ anh từng tham gia ,đập một chai rượu vào đầu một nhạc công trong một lần cả hai chơi nhạc cùng nhau tại một hộp đêm , có thông tin cho rằng anh từng chém đứt ba ngón tay của một rapper từng là bạn của mình khi cả hai xảy ra mâu thuẫn vào năm 2016. Tuy có thành tích học tập không mấy tốt nhưng chỉ số IQ của anh lên tới 159 trong đợt kiểm tra IQ của các thành viên LVR trong năm 2017, bên cạnh tiếng Việt là ngôn ngữ mẹ đẻ itachi chil còn sử dụng được tiếng Tây Ban Nha và hệ chữ viết trong tiếng Nhật. Trên Tumblr cá nhân itachi chill thừa nhân rằng mình là người lạm dụng rượu và các chất thức thần như cần sa,nấm,nước tím,ayahuasca,các loại xanax (LSD cây truffec, Molly xuất từ tinh dầu cần sa,DMT thành phần từ cần sa và nấm, thuốc ho, thuốc đau đầu và thuốc giảm đau) trong quá trình sản xuất âm nhạc của mình. Anh gửi lời khuyên đến mọi người rằng không nên sử dụng các chất thức thần và tốt nhất là không nên dính vào chúng.Tuy là người sử dụng khá nhiều rượu và chất thức thần nhưng trong một báo cáo về tình hình sức khỏe bác sĩ của itachi chill tuyên bố rằng :" cơ thể anh ta không chứa một chất ma túy hóa học nào." Đời sống riêng tư của itachi chill cũng trở thành tâm điểm quan tâm của nhiều người hâm mộ chàng trai này. Mối tình 2 năm giữa anh và ca sĩ Nguyễn Cao Bảo Uyên đã chấm dứt vào tháng 5/2016, khiến fan hâm mộ của cả hai vô cùng tiếc nuối. Tháng 7/ 2016, itachi chill hẹn hò với hotgirl trường bào chí Hà Nội Hoàng Thị Minh Tâm họ chia tay sau 6 tháng hẹn hò. Tháng 3/2017 itachi chill công khai hẹn hò với Vân Nhi (Nguyễn Ngọc Quỳnh) em họ của siêu mẫu Hoàng Thùy thông qua twitter thu hút được hơn 1000 like và nhận được hàng trăm lời chúc mừng từ người hâm mộ. Anh công khai mình là người lưỡng tính trên một số trang mạng xã hội trong thời gian hẹn hò với Vân Nhi.Tháng 7/2018 có nhiều thông tin cặp đôi Vân Nhi và Chjchill đã đường ai nấy đi sau hơn 1 năm hẹn hò. Trang Hạ nhận xét:"kể từ năm 2017, itachi chill trở thành một người sống hướng nội, biết nhìn nhận vấn đề theo nhiều hướng khác nhau, cậu bé này vốn là một người nghiện cái đẹp, theo chủ nghĩa cầu toàn và đang dần trở nên không thích đám đông,sự ồn ào.Chill sẵn sàng ngồi cả ngày ở nhà một mình nhìn ngắm những bức tranh, bông hoa, mây trời hoặc nói chuyện với những người bạn cậu ta tin tưởng về vấn đề của cậu ấy thông qua các ứng dụng phần mềm tin nhắn trong những ngày rãnh rỗi của cậu ta nhưng Chill thật sự vẫn là một con quái vật trong chính nội tâm của cậu ấy." itachi chill chia sẽ với AllMusic về bản hit With Them:"Tôi đã không có kế hoạch phát hành bài hát cho đến khi mẹ Shilol gọi đến và nói với tôi rằng cô ấy muốn con trai mình có thêm những phát hành âm nhạc ... tôi phải làm gì đây ? Shilol mang đến sự phấn khích cho âm nhạc vô song đối với bất cứ ai tôi từng gặp. Chúng tôi bắt đầu một ý tưởng với nhau, thật không may là chúng tôi không bao giờ có thể chính thức kết thúc nó. Khi tôi nghe bài hát này, tôi cảm thấy ớn lạnh mong rằng anh ấy có thể nghe thấy nó. Bài hát này dành riêng cho mẹ, gia đình, bạn bè và người hâm mộ của Shilol.Anh ấy sẽ sống mãi qua âm nhạc của anh ấy và đó là điều mà tất cả chúng ta nên rất biết ơn." Trong cuộc phỏng vấn với Genius,itachi chill nói về bối cảnh sáng tạo bài hát Come here girl:"Một chàng trai nào đó đang gọi tới tôi và cậu ta muốn tự sát. Anh ta muốn tự giết mình. Anh ta muốn kết liễu đời mình. Khi đó tôi nhảy lên chiếc xe buýt lưu diễn bắt đầu từ nơi tôi đang ở tới nơi của cậu ta và chúng tôi có một buổi gặp gỡ , tại đó tôi tới nhà của anh ta và cùng ăn với anh ta, đi chơi với anh ta, chơi cho anh ta nghe album của tôi trước khi nó ra mắt. Anh ta cùng với những người khác cùng lưu diễn, chỉ là những người hâm mộ mà tôi ngẫu nhiên gặp, họ nói những điều như là: "Âm nhạc của anh đã cứu sống chúng tôi. Anh đã cứu sống tôi." Và tôi luôn nói rằng: "Ồ tốt quá.Cảm ơn." Và rồi tôi ôm họ rồi các thứ nhưng trong đầu tôi nghĩ "Cái quái gì vậy?" Và họ thật sự nghiêm túc. Họ còn xăm tên tôi hoặc tên một số bài hát của tôi lên cơ thể của họ như kiểu tôi và bài hát của tôi đã cứu sống họ,trong đầu tôi nghĩ rằng: "Mình còn chưa hề cố cứu sống ai cả." Rồi nó đến với tôi, cái sức mạnh mà tôi - một người nhạc công với những nốt nhạc của mình - đang nắm giữ. Tôi còn chưa hề cố cứu sống họ. Ảnh hưởng itachi chill đã trích dẫn rằng :" Avicii và Skrillex sớm ảnh hưởng đến anh ta. itachi chill đã tuyên bố trong một cuộc phỏng vấn trực tuyến rằng màu nhạc của anh phần lớn có liên quan từ Jack U cùng bộ đôi Daft Punk, và Skrilllex là người truyền cảm hứng và thần tượng số một trong phương diên âm nhạc của anh " . Bên cạnh âm nhạc anh còn bị ảnh hưởng nặng bởi các họa sĩ của trường phái trù tượng và hậu ấn tượng như Van Gogh , Picasso , Monet , Leonardo da Vinci ,.... Bên cạnh bị ảnh hưởng âm nhạc của Itachi chill còn ảnh hưởng đến nhiều nhà sản xuất âm nhạc hay rapper khác ... nhiều nghệ sĩ cho rằng itachi chill là thần tượng của các thần tượng khi ở tuổi còn rất trẻ. Lê Cát Trọng Lý nói với khán giả của cô ấy trong một buổi hòa nhạc:”''Nếu các bạn hỏi Lý về một nhà thơ trữ tình đương đại truyền cảm hứng cho Lý hiện tại, Lý sẽ kể bạn nghe về Phạm Huy Hưng (tên thật của itachi chill)”. Ngọt band và Cá Hồi Hoang cho rằng:”''itachi chill là một tượng đài,biểu tượng,một người ảnh hưởng cực lớn đến họ nói riêng và nhạc indie nói chung như cái cách Muhammad Ali làm trong quyền anh.” Rich Brian trong bài Midsummer Madness có câu:”''tao là châu á trẻ sống bên Mỹ nhưng tao thích Chjchill…Tao muốn sống theo phong cách của chjchill đến cuối đời''.” Diplo nhận xét:" Lil Uzi Vert trong Alternative rock và itachi chil trong lofi - indie / chill music thực sự là những con quái vật trong thế hệ mới này, nếu hai cậu bé này kết hợp với nhau có thể cánh cửa địa ngục sẽ mở ra lần nữa." Một số chiller còn xăm tên của itachi chill, bài hát cũng như lời nhạc của anh lên cơ thể họ và xem nó như một nét văn hóa,một lẽ sống của họ. Tháng 3 năm 2018, các họa sĩ graffiti đường phố tại Los Angeles, California, Hoa Kỳ vẽ thêm anh lên bức tường danh vọng của OwsLA nhằm tri ân những đóng góp của anh cho âm nhạc trong suốt quãng thời gian anh hoạt động. Giải thưởng và đề cử chi tiết: ''Danh sách giải thưởng và đề cử của itachi chill Thành tích ''chi tiết: ''Danh sách thành tích của itachi chill Phong cách âm nhạc RVRB mô tả âm nhạc của itachi chill ''là làm cho chiller (những người sử dụng chất thức thần như anh ta),âm nhạc của itachi chill chủ yếu chú trọng về phần giai điệu khá nhiều.Thậm trí phần giai điệu còn đi trước cả lời nhạc. New York Times'','' Jon Caramanica cho rằng Chill là Kurt Cobain của chill music và anh ta đang cố gắng mô tả âm nhạc của anh ta theo một cách u ám và kỳ quái với chất nhạc giàu cảm xúc và đầy chất thơ,nhẹ nhàng,lãng mạng. AllMusic đã mô tả âm nhạc của anh như một sự pha trộn giữa hip hop / rock cùng với trap,lo-fi và electron house . Lost vary ram cho rằng:" Âm nhạc của itachi chill thể hiện tiếng nói,mong muốn được tự do,thoát khỏi những định kiến,luật lệ từ gia đình và xã hội của tầng lớp trẻ tuổi.Chủ đề âm nhạc của anh ta chủ yếu liên quan đến các vấn đề trữ tình buồn bã như trầm cảm,sử dụng chất thức thần,tình dục,tự sát,các mối quan hệ cũ và những suy nghĩ có thể sẵn sàng chết bất cứ lúc nào của anh ta." Category:Browse Thể_loại:Itachi chill là ai Thể_loại:Itachi chill Thể_loại:Rapper Thể_loại:Producer